Cable Vol 1 31
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Harras | CoverArtist1 = Ian Churchill | CoverArtist2 = Scott Hanna | Quotation = Great speech, big brother---now show me what you got! | Speaker = Nate Grey to Cable | StoryTitle1 = ...There is a Reaction! | StoryTitle2 = Mapping the Mission Part 2 | Synopsis1 = Cable and Blaquesmith stare upon Nate Grey as his powers grow out of control. Blaquesmith tells Cable that Nate must be destroyed and that he is an abomination. Cable is not sure what he must do so he asks Nate to stop. Nate simply scoffs at him and Blaquesmith decides to take matters into his own hands. He grabs his staff and says that he was meant as a "failsafe" if Cable did not carry out his duty to defeat Apocalypse. Blaquesmith confronts Nate who tries to blast him but it appears to ricochet. Nate drains himself and falls to the ground. Threnody secretly is watching and senses Blaquesmith is nearing death. Suddenly, a psi-attack is sent out from Nate Grey and it circles the globe. The first victim in New York, is Holocaust. He screams out and Sebastian Shaw is surprised as he now knows that Holocaust is not impervious to all. Holocaust then says that his greatest enemy is here on Earth, alive. Psylocke is with Archangel recovering from her wounds from Sabretooth when she is hit by the psi-attack. Next is Jean Grey who is in the X-Mansion. She is going to tell Professor X that she has finally figured out what happened to Blaquesmith at their recent meeting and she falls down when the psi-attacks hits her. Meanwhile, Professor X is straining due to a mind attack of his own. In Switzerland, Cable takes this moment to attack Nate and punches him. Nate retaliates and says that Cable knows nothing about him. He is upset about Exodus' recent visit with him and he feels that he has lost everything and his own body is now killing him. Cable tells him that he understands him due to his T-O virus. Nate continues his assault and Cable learns to use his new training that Blaquesmith taught him he's called, "stepping between moments", and he teleports behind Nate. They take the battle to another level and Cable tries to go into his head. Nate pushes his powers to the limit and he drains himself. He falls to the ground and Cable goes to pick him up. Cable tells him that Nate is what he could have been in another life and that he won't let him die, whatever the cost. Blaquesmith suddenly appears and talks to Cable. He tells him that he must kill Nate since he is a timelost misanthrope. Cable says that he cannot and argues with Blaquesmith that that is what makes them different the fact that Cable is not blindly following the Askani way of living and Blaquesmith cannot see any other way. Blaquesmith continues to say that Cable must take up his weapon and kill Nate. Cable refuses and begins to try to save Nate's life. Blaquesmith questions himself following destiny blindly. Cable taps into Nate's mind and tells him that he must trust him to save his life. Nate finally wakes up and Cable and Blaquesmith have left. Threnody tells Nate that he is going to live but now what do they do. Cable and Blaquesmith discuss their arguments a while ago. Cable tells him that their relationship will never be the same and he then gets a psi-link message from Domino telling him to come to X-Force since they are in grave danger. Elsewhere, Onslaught talks to Post and says that Cable and Nate Grey pose the greatest threat to his agenda. Post wants to know who he should attack first and Onslaught tells him he has plans for Nate Grey and that Cable is left. Onslaught says that given Post's past history with Cable, defeating him should not be a problem. Post tells him that he is correct, it will be no problem at all. | Synopsis2 = Blaquesmith recalls Cable's past. He talks of Cable's fight with Stryfe on the moon and Stryfe's defeat. He also talks about Tyler Dayspring and his manipulation by Stryfe. Recently, he thinks of how Nate Grey arrived in this reality and how Nate spotted him. He also thinks back to how his ship was broken into and his files disturbed. He questions his ability to keep Cable from saving Nate and that their meeting has possibly changed Cable forever. | Writer1_1 = Jeph Loeb | Writer2_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler1_1 = Ian Churchill | Penciler2_1 = Eric Battle | Inker1_1 = Scott Hanna | Inker2_1 = Art Thibert | Colourist1_1 = Mike Thomas | Colourist1_2 = Graphic Colorworks | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Letterer2_1 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Mark Powers | Editor2_1 = Mark Powers | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * * * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}